


Baby's First Fever

by TheEasternEmpress



Series: Baby's First [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby Yoda is Baby, Baby Yoda loves his dad, Din is a good dad, Din is worried, Din loves his baby boy, Din probably suffers more from baby yoda's fever than baby yoda, Domestic Fluff, Enter 1 (one) completely panicked father, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fever, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEasternEmpress/pseuds/TheEasternEmpress
Summary: Din has fought countless enemies and emerged victorious, but the one enemy he can’t overcome is the one he wants to defeat the most: his son’s first fever.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin
Series: Baby's First [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704631
Comments: 12
Kudos: 186





	Baby's First Fever

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to make this into a "Baby's First __" series! I don't know how many of them I'll make, but I have a couple more ideas. I hope you enjoy, thank you for reading!

After about a day of flight, Din safely landed the Razor Crest in an empty field on the planet Lah’mu. Din had heard only a little about this planet, just that its few occupants were mainly farmers, but Din decided it would be a good place for him and his son to stay for a couple of days. The green, prosperous planet was bound to be a very much needed breath of fresh air for the both of them. 

Din’s thoughts were interrupted by a small, high-pitched sneeze behind him. Din whipped around, surprised by the little sound that had just left his son. The baby wiped at his nose with the sleeve of his robe, seemingly as surprised about his sneeze as Din was. Once he noticed his father was staring at him, the baby babbled and shoved the mythosaur pendant in his mouth. 

“No one’s going to bother us while we’re here,” Din murmured as he reached out to stroke his son’s ears, which earned him a muffled giggle and a smile, making Din smile as well.

While they were on Lah’mu, Din decided that he needed to start cleaning up the interior and exterior of his ship. Over the past month, the ship had taken more of a beating than Din would have liked. Besides the maintenance work that Peli had done on the ship on Tatooine, he hadn’t had the chance to fix minor things or organize his few possessions. 

“I’ve got some cleaning up to do around here. You just take a nap, okay?” Din told his son, who only cooed in response. Din adjusted his little blue blanket so he would be comfortable, smiling as the baby snuggled into the blanket. 

Din started his cleaning in the control room, using a clean, damp cloth to wipe down the controls of any dirt and grime. Din always liked to keep his ship clean and organized, as it was part of the Way, and he felt guilty for letting it get to the state it was. Even if the past month or so had been chaotic, it was his job to stay on top of things.

Unbeknownst to Din, his son was in his bassinet unable to sleep. He’d be too hot and kick off his blanket, but then get too cold and be snuggling back into the blanket for warmth. He started to cry and whimper, kicking his bassinet to get his father’s attention.

Din turned to his son and sighed, assuming that he was having a tantrum about naptime. Without a word, Din picked up his son and pressed him to his chestplate. He continued to clean the dashboard as he cradled the baby, rocking him gently to get him to calm down. Pressed against the cool beskar of his father, the child began to relax and eventually fell asleep. Din held him for a few more moments to make sure he was truly asleep before gently setting him back in his bassinet and covering him with his blanket. 

Din finished cleaning the control room shortly after the baby fell asleep, so he climbed down the ladder to clean the lower levels of his ship. Din remembered his weapons locker being in complete disarray, so he started to reorganize it. When the baby had taken control of the skip on their way back to Nevarro a few days ago, most of his weapons had fallen from their compartments and littered the ground. While he was placing everything back in its place, he also made sure that none of them had been damaged.

Suddenly, loud, piercing wails echoed from up above. With the speed only a worried parent could possess, Din shot up the ladder to get to his son. The baby was sitting up in his bassinet, blanket thrown to the side. His wails continued even as Din picked him up.

“What’s the matter, little one? Are you hungry?” Din asked, trying to determine what could make his son cry the loudest he had ever heard. It wasn’t quite time for him to eat and he had never cried like this when he was hungry, but it was the first thing Din thought of. Din grabbed a ration bar and began breaking it into the small pieces that he usually fed the child. Din placed a piece in this child’s mouth, who only chewed a little before deciding he didn’t want anymore and refusing the rest with a tightly shut mouth and continuous cries. 

Instead of eating, the baby was trying to wiggle out of Din’s grasp. He was also pulling at the collar of his robe as if he were trying to remove it. An idea popped in Din’s head, setting the baby back in his bassinet to remove his gloves. Din placed a bare hand on the baby’s forehead only to be met with a temperature far too high to be normal. With his gloves on and the baby cradled on the beskar, Din had been unable to feel how hot he was. 

His son had a fever, and Din had absolutely no idea what to do. 

Din felt completely guilty for not realizing his son had a fever. The realization that his “tantrum” earlier had been him trying to tell Din that something was wrong made his heart break. His son was in pain and suffering, but Din had been too blind to see the signs.

Lah’mu had very few people on it, and Din doubted there was anyone selling medical supplies or qualified to treat his child. He didn’t want to have to leave the child alone or take him off the ship to get supplies anyway, especially in his current state. The only medical supplies he had were meant to patch up wounds, not lower fevers. He had plenty of bacta, but he doubted that would work to bring down a fever. Din’s own medical knowledge was limited to patching wounds, rarely having gotten sick since childhood. 

With thoughts of his childhood in mind, Din remembered how his mother used to put a cool cloth across his forehead whenever he was sick. With that thought, Din abandoned his still-crying son to practically jump down the ladder to run to the refresher and run a cloth under the cool water in the sink. He quickly wrung the excess water out of the cloth before sprinting back up to his son. 

The baby’s cries had diminished, but only because he had begun to run out of energy. He was hiccuping the remainder of his cries and Din was desperate to get his son back to normal. Din laid the wet cloth against the child’s forehead, careful not to let any water drip into his ears. 

After all of that crying, the child was sure to be dehydrated. Even though the baby would not eat, he would hopefully drink a bit. Din remembered a container of disposable droppers in his medical kit and rushed back downstairs to get water and one of said droppers. 

The child’s hiccuping cries continued in the short time it took for Din to gather his supplies. The baby looked more and more uncomfortable by the minute, so Din started dropping some water into his mouth. Unlike the ration bar, the child was gulping down water. Din had to refill the cup twice before the baby was content. 

Din smoothed the damp cloth over the child’s head and stroked his head over the cloth, something that almost always put him to sleep. The child yawned and closed his eyes, finally beginning to drift to sleep. Din discarded his blanket for now, thinking that it would only increase his fever. Scared to return to his cleaning in case something happened while the baby slept, Din stood guard over his son. For as long as he could, Din would protect his son from anything that could harm him. 

After hours of worrying, the child’s fever had finally dropped. Din remembered fevers running their course longer than that, but he didn’t care as long as his son was well again. Din reached a finger out to stroke his sleeping son’s hand and watched as he curled his hand around his finger, holding it tight. With that, Din determined that all would be well.


End file.
